mother's visit
by devilarcher93
Summary: mio's mother comes to visit and poses some problems for sasuke and naruto. sasunaru, toys.


Mother's visit

**Mother's visit**

_By- Missymusic, devilarcher93_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. But all is well, Sasuke does. I only own the plot and my character.

This is yaoi! Boy on boy! Be warned.

Had to write another one while I got the chance since my mom is home more now. And I needed/ wanted to write something quick, so I did. This is only my second yaoi, so it's not going to be all that good.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mio looked around the room, freaking out. So far she had cleaned the whole house at least three times, and was currently on her fourth time. She wanted to stay in this house with her friends, but…

"Mio, what's the matter?" Naruto asked. "it's just your mom, she can't be that mean and take you away to live with her."

"You don't know her Naruto. She will! Please, I need this to go perfect. I don't want to have to leave." She fell to her knees and started crying.

Naruto rushed to her, wrapping his arms around her in a friendly gesture.

"Don't worry, I won't let you leave. I'll be on my best behavior, and I'll make sure that teme is too." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you Naruto." She hugged him and got back up, putting away the cleaning supplies. Her mother was coming over in about an hour and if she saw the cleaning supplies out, she would get mad and think they just cleaned the house for her arrival and it was always dirty. Which, in a way was kind of true.

Now it wasn't that her mom absolutely hated her. Her mother was naturally stubborn and demanding. And it had only gotten worse once she knew her daughter wanted to move out and live with her friends. And making it worse was the fact only two men lived in the house. But the woman who sort of homophobic, not in a horrible way, but enough that it worried mio a bit about what she would say if she knew about the two boys she was moving in with.

Mio's mother was only coming over for the day, then leaving after dinner. Mio though it was risky to test Sasuke's patience with making her stay the night and not letting him do a thing to the person he loved. He would be denied everything for the day, no touching, kissing, groping, and of course anything else. Not really because of Mio's mom seeing it, but because Naruto got _loud_ sometimes. Mio had even gotten the room she was staying in slightly sound proofed. _(Who can resist those sounds?)_ When her mother asked she had just said it was for the blaring music she listened to.

"Let's watch a movie!" Naruto said from the other room and the sound of _'the lost boys'_ drifted from the living room. Mio smiled at the attempt to calm her down and walked in to sit in the big lazy-boy. Sasuke entered the room then and sat next to Naruto on the couch.

Halfway through the movie Sasuke started groping and kissing Naruto, trying to get something out of the day before he couldn't touch. Mio just ignored them, hoping they didn't dirty up the couch or she'd castrate them both.

By the time the movie was finished a knock at the door rung ominously through the house. Running up to get it mio let her mother in the house.

"Mom, this is Naruto and Sasuke." She said pointing to the two.

"I am sayaka, Mizuno's mother." She said. She turned to look at Naruto who was putting the DVD away with all of Mio's other DVD's. "Making them watch your movies mizuno? That's not proper of you, you should do what they want."

"No worries, I wanted to watch it. I hadn't seen it in a while." Naruto said and he walked up and shook hands with mio's mother.

They sat around talking for the rest of the afternoon. It was more like an interrogation then talking with mio's mother. And just getting to talk to her made Naruto believe she wouldn't let her daughter stay if she found one thing wrong.

Mio got up and went to make lunch and was shortly joined by Naruto.

"wow your mom's…" he just let the sentence die. "I'm defiantly going to make sure you stay here. She's not worth the hassle of living with. And I know this from speaking with her."

"thanks Naruto. It means a lot that Sasuke and you are willing to let me stay with you. And that your going through all of this just to keep me." she smiled up at him as she put the last sandwich on a plate. "now, help me put these on the table?"

When they all sat down to eat Sasuke sat in his normal spot next to Naruto and mio prayed that he wouldn't touch. But of course he had to and Naruto, thankfully, held back the help of surprise. But nothing got past sayaka.

"What happened Naruto?" She asked.

"Just stubbed my toe on the table leg. That's all." And he smiled and kept eating, acting as if nothing had happened. Mio sighed gratefully and sent a small glare to Sasuke. Other then that lunch went fine.

Mio's mother had set up a small shopping trip to the mall and of course had to drag them along.

On the long drive another round of interrogation was gone through and mio felt horrible for her friends. Even worse that Sasuke was sitting in the front and Naruto and her in back.

When we got there mio's mother insisted on following them for most of the time, so nothing could be done. Though when sayaka saw the huge, three story macey's, she ran off with an 'I'll catch up with you later.'

Mio smiled, "finally gone!" She then dragged them into hot topic.

"Thanks guys." Mio said as she went around the large store, picking out clothes to try on.

"Hn. You worry too much." Sasuke said.

"maybe." She went to try on some clothes and came out in a skirt with chains hanging down the sides and a black Victorian corset. Her black fishnet still on her arms.

"You look good." Naruto said.

"Thanks." She blushed and went to change again. When she came out Naruto and Sasuke were making out in the corner. "Come on you two." She pulled them out and went to pay for her stuff.

"Let's go in there. Looks like a place you would like." Sasuke said, pointing to the Spencer's across the hall.

"Ok, I was gonna go in there anyways." Walking in she turned to them and handed hem some money. "Buy something fun. For helping me." (1) She walked over to Sasuke and whispered something in his ears before winking and walking off.

Walking to the place mio had directed her too Sasuke immediately stopped. The images popping in his mind forcing him to make sure Naruto had walked off with mio. He quickly went and grabbed a few of the things before him and rushing off to buy them.

He quickly stuffed the bag inside of some of the other bags he was holding and went to find mio. He picked up a shirt and bought that, so Naruto wouldn't get suspicious.

The ride back was basically the same as the rest of the day and Sasuke wanted to jump Naruto, but that was nothing new. When they arrived at the house it was time for dinner.

Sasuke and Naruto decided to make dinner together and mio prayed that nothing would be wrong with it and they could keep to them selves, though they wouldn't be able to do much anyways. The kitchen was connected to the living room. The couch facing the square counter that separated the two rooms. There was a space before the counter holding the sink, oven and stove where.

This forced mio to talk to her mother.

"Mizuno, you seem to like it here."

"Yes mother I do, and you can call me mio, everyone does."

"no, I shall call you what I named you. But I was thinking that these men are nice enough and that I'm going to allow you to live with them."

"really? Thank you!" she hugged her mother, something she hardly did.

"well, you're welcome." She said.

Naruto called for dinner and they got up to eat. Mio was smiling through the whole thing and when Naruto and Sasuke asked what was up her mother just told them later. So when everything was put away afterwards sayaka said she had to tell them something.

"I'm letting Mizuno stay."

"Really?" An over happy Naruto asked.

"Yes. Now, I think I'm going to head home, there's supposed to be a nasty storm tonight." She gathered her things and headed to the door, but stopped after the door was open. Mio could hear rain pounding loudly outside and cursed the thing she once loved.

"We have extra rooms here if you'd like to stay." Naruto asked cheerfully and mio stared in horror at her mother. She had planned this! She knew it was going to rain and that she was going to stay late and it would be raining too hard to leave and there were many extra rooms. She glared at Naruto for falling into her trap so easily. And she knew Sasuke was glaring as well. Then suddenly Sasuke was smirking. I felt my stomach drop and knew almost immediately what he had in mind.

"We would love to have you stay."

"That's so nice. I would love to since you have so generously offered." So mio was forced to find her mother a room to stay in. She chose one far away from Sasuke and Naruto's room and quickly said good night, knowing her mother liked to go to bed early. She then ran out to find the idiots who she now lived with.

"What was that!?" She screamed.

"Nothing... Just go to sleep ok? … I wanted to be nice…um" Naruto said.

"Whatever." She turned to Sasuke. "If you do anything tonight, I will torture you sadistically, never actually letting you die as you sit there coved in blood, crying for death to take you away from everything. It would be wonderful." Mio got a sadistic/ starry look in her eyes and continued. "It would be so beautiful to see the _perfect_ body everyone wants covered in the red elixir that keeps us alive. To see you withering, whining, and wanting on the ground. Drowning in your own blood. Begging for death, wanting it to take you from it all, from everything. But not being granted that with will be worse then you ever imagined. Worse then this night will be. But it would be beautiful, oh…so beautiful." Sasuke stared at the girl in front of him, taking a few steps back. She was usually a nice girl and easy to get along with, but she could be terrible when it came to some things. She was a highly respected ninja already despite her young age.

"Um…mio. Please don't torture Sasuke." Naruto said timidly.

"Then make sure he behaves." She said as she stormed out of her room to go to bed.

"Naruto." Sasuke purred, he was slightly afraid mio would come back in, but let it slip from his mind to worry about later. He wrapped his hands around his stomach and started nibbling on his neck from behind.

"Sasuke, no. I don't want any chance of getting mio in trouble." He said, but despite his words he couldn't bring himself away from his boyfriend.

"Come on." He brought Naruto over to the bed and threw him down onto it. bringing himself up he kissed Naruto and slid his hand down to the shopping bags sitting at the end of the bed, grabbing out what he had bought that day. Pulling back he slid the gag into naruto's mouth.

"Hhhmhh?!" Naruto tried speaking around it.

"I'm sorry love, but you do tend to get a bit loud, and I wouldn't want mio hurting me." He shivered before continuing. "I need something, so I got you something to quiet you down." He nibbled on the shoulder in front of him. Naruto tried bringing his hands up to rip the gag out of his mouth, but Sasuke just grabbed them. Lifting the shirt off the boy he wrapped the hands securely together and to the head board.

Continuing down he nibbled and sucked his way down to Naruto's pants line. Quickly pulling the blue jeans down he stared at the black boxers in front of him. He put his mouth on the bulge and hummed into the fabric.

Naruto tried screaming, but it did no good. So he tried bucking into the mouth, which didn't work either. So he looked down at his teme, who was staring up at him sexily.

"Do you want them off?" He asked. Naruto shook his head violently. So Sasuke slowly slid them off, letting them graze the erection as they went down. Naruto threw his head back and moaned around the gag, pulling at his restraints. Sasuke smirked.

As he looked at the large cock in front of him he smirked and took it into his mouth, dragging his tongue along the slit. He pushed his head down until he could feel the blonde pubic hairs tickling his nose.

Naruto was staring down at is loved as he deep throated him, moaning in pleasure. The moans grew in volume when Sasuke started to moan around the cock in his mouth. Naruto was panting and so close to going over the edge, when suddenly Sasuke stopped. Naruto groaned and bucked his hips up, wanting the mouth to suck him again. But that didn't happen.

Sasuke moved and grabbed a bottle of lube, he squirted some of the gel into his fingers and brought his hand down to Naruto's ass. Swirling his finger around Naruto's entrance he pushed one into the tight hole. Groaning at how tight it was he started thrusting it back and forth.

Naruto was groaning, wanting more then just that one finger. He wanted something quick and pleasurable tonight. And trying to get that message across to Sasuke was easy enough.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's look of 'just fuck me now and save the love making for later!' so he quickly lubed up his cock and thrust quickly into Naruto's waiting hole. Moaning as the tight passage made way for him.

Naruto was about to kill Sasuke for the gag, couldn't he have gone one day without sex?! He liked to voice his pleasure and not being able to was getting on his nerves. He tried to pull his hands out of the makeshift bonds, but wasn't able to. He moaned and just pushed back against the cock intruding in his ass.

Sasuke got the hint and started thrusting into Naruto's ass. His interrupted moans making Sasuke go faster.

They quickly came to their finish and Sasuke fell on top of Naruto and untied his hands and the gag.

"Love you sasuke." Naruto mumbled, and then smacked him across the head. "but if you ever do something like this again I will make you sleep on the couch for a moth with no sex and let mio torture you."

Sasuke shuttered and placed a quick kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Got it."

"Good." Naruto muttered before falling asleep in Sasuke's arms.

"Love you too." Sasuke muttered as he pulled out and also fell asleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning when mio woke up she felt weird, like there was something she needed to fear. Along with someone she needed to kill. But she just shrugged it off as she descended the stairs into the kitchen. She went to one of the cupboard and pulled out a pop tart before she even realized that there were people sitting in the living room.

Stopping in her tracks she took in the blushing Naruto, the pissed and scared looking Sasuke, and her over calm mother. She gulped and glared silently at Sasuke, having an idea about what was happening.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Um…your mom…heard…us."

"Really?" I glared at Sasuke, already planning where the best place in the house was for torture, settling on the basement I walked over to sit with them.

"Yes, I was getting up to get a glass of water and I heard some groaning."

"And you just assumed?" Mio asked, using her poker face.

"No, when I asked this morning Sasuke just told me what was going on." She waved her hand to the black haired boy on the couch and mio's my mind automatically made what she was going to do to him worse, more blood staining her hands for the rest of eternity.

"Nice Sasuke." He looked like he was about to piss himself. She took pleasure in that. Heck, she wasn't known as one of the head torturing interrogation ninja's for nothing.

"But I finally found out where you get all you talent with interrogating." Naruto said proudly, somehow bring down the tense atmosphere in the room. mio shook her head at his random comment and made a small laugh. "but not some of the other things." He said looking down at the floor and shuttering at what she assumed was one of the interrogations he had to help with.

"Back on topic." Sayaka said sternly. "Did you know about them mio?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes." Mio looked at the floor.

"And you still chose to live with them?"

"Ya."

"Do you still wish to live with them?

"Yes." Mio looked up at her mother, making sure she got the point across.

"Then I shall let you stay." She said and got up. Mio sat there in shock staring at the place her mother had been. She was going to let her stay? "I am going home." She said and walked out to her car.

Mio sat there in shock. She could stay? Really? This was…one of the nicest things her mother had ever done. She jumped up and hugged Naruto, avoiding Sasuke. Once all her squees of joy were over though she turned and scanned the room, but the person she was looking for had gone missing. She grabbed some kunai and took a step forward, reminding Naruto of the ninja's who were prowling around for someone.

"Come out come out wherever you are, Sasuke. I'm not going to hurt you that bad, I still got to stay." She put on an angelic smile which had Naruto running from the room to go hide in a corner somewhere.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

XD Sry, had to do that to Sasuke. I realized I have a tendency to make Sasuke in a position to be hurt at the end of my stories… oh well…

And my sadistic side came out there, sorry if I scared anyone there. XD

(1)- spencers- that store is amazing, Except for the sex corner… which is where Sasuke went. Some people don't know what that store is so I had to say something.

And sorry about all the missing caps, my computer is being stupid and not doing what it's supposed to do. I checked the spelling though.

Please review. It would make me happy, and I might add another chapter later, it all just depends.


End file.
